Ebriedad
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traducción. De Yellow Mask. Cuando Ed se emborracha durante una fiesta navideña, Winry intenta de mantenerlo libre de problemas. Pero el alcohol suele aflojar la lengua de la gente... Oneshot Edwin. Semiacompaña a Bajo la Influencia.


**Ebriedad**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

_Traducido por_ **_LdC_**

**Spoilers**: Winry trabajando en Rush Valley.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece

_NA: Solo algunas tonterías que me llegaron un día a la cabeza. Estoy escribiendo tantos fics multi-capitulares serios que pensé en __volver a visitar __los One-shots ligeramente humorísticos. Y si, estoy al tanto de que el Cristianismo no existe en el universo de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero necesitaba una excusa para emborracharlos, así que... ¡Fiesta Navideña! Es una pieza que __semi__-acompaña a 'Bajo la Influencia', el equivalente RoyAi. Esta historia sigue al 'Ed borracho', la otra sigue al 'Roy borracho'. El comienzo es igual para ambos, solo que de distintos puntos de vista._

_Y por cierto, se ubica en el universo manga._

_**oooooooo**_

Winry oyó de la competencia de bebida demasiado tarde como para intervenir. En realidad, esperaba que Ed fuera un peso liviano, y ciertamente no esperaba que fuera capaz. ¡De hacerle frente al Coronel!. Bueno, no seria la primera vez que Ed sobrepasaba las expectativas.

No sabia cuantos vasos se habia tomado, pero agarro el ultimo al tiempo que este empezaba a elevarlo, para intentar sacárselo de las manos. Enfrente de ellos, Riza tenia a Roy bien agarrado, su palma presionada contra el borde del vaso, manteniéndolo pegado contra la mesa.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, señor."

"Vaaaamoooosh, Hawkeye," gimoteo él, "Sholo uno mash…"

"Ninguno mas. Ya ha tomado demasiado."

Él miro mal a Ed, el efecto arruinado por el hecho de que parecía tener problemas para enfocarse en el rostro del chico. "¿Vesh? Te dije lo tengo pior."

Al final, los dedos de Ed soltaron un poco el vaso, y Winry fue capaz de sacárselo de las manos.

"Win'yyyyy…" exclamó. "Me eshtaba gushtano esho."

Entonces, el comentario de Roy pareció penetrar su mente saturada de alcohol. "¿Tu?. ¿Tenerlo pior?. ¡Ja!."

Fue con supremo esfuerzo que Winry se contuvo lo suficiente para evitar golpearlo en la cabeza. Pero el no necesitaba ninguna herida extra aparte de la resaca mortal que iba a tener mañana.

'_¡Maldición!.'_ Siseó silenciosamente. _'Vengo desde Rush Valley para pasar la navidad con él – también con Al, por supuesto, pero principalmente con él... ¿y que es lo que hace?. ¡Se toma hasta el agua de los floreros!.'_

"Hawkeye…" Escuchó que Roy gimoteo. "Nesheshito tomar esho. Él no t'ene que tomar mash, shi tomo esho, yo gano!"

"Bastardo" La pronunciación de Ed perdió su fuerza por la forma en que cruzaba levemente los ojos. "Aun shi ganash, yo digo que lo tengo pior."

"Claro que no!" Exclamo Roy. "Sholo la ves por a...arreglosh – Yo ten'go que ver a Riza todos 'osh díash."

"Uh… ¿Tiene alguna idea del motivo de su discusión?." aventuro Winry.

"Tengo la sensación de que no quiero saberlo" bufo Riza, intentando hacer que Roy se ponga de pie.

"Voy a llevar al coronel a su casa." Le aviso a la habitación en general. "Y creo que también me retirare por esta noche."

"Vamos Hawkeye," sonrió pícaramente Breda. "La noche todavía es joven."

"Ya pasa de medianoche"

"¿Huh?." el rollizo soldado se volvió a ver el reloj. "Oh, si."

"¿Alguien sabe donde esta Al?." Gimió Winry, intentado ayudar a Ed a incorporarse. Se sentía como si pesase media tonelada por lo menos. "Podría servirme una mano súper fuerte aquí."

"Se fue con Fuery," le recordó Riza. "Al hospital de niños. ¿Recuerdas?."

Winry gimió. "Bueno, parece que solo somos tu y yo, Ed."

"Bien 'or mi" Se rió tontamente el rubio.

Mientras Riza sacaba a Roy casi a la rastra de la habitación, Ed se empezó a tocar los hombros frenéticamente. "¡Win'y!. ¡Alguien she robo 'i shaco!."

"Nadie se llevo tu saco, Ed." Bufo. "Todavía esta colgado en el perchero. Ahora escucha con mucho cuidado – ¡Estas oficialmente borracho y necesitas ir a la cama!."

Winry intentó obligarlo a incorporarse con el brazo de el apoyado en sus hombros, excepto que hizo un descubrimiento muy abrupto y repentino. Ed era muy pesado, y no había manera de que pudiera moverlo si el no quería ser movido. Y el no quería.

Habia esperado que Ed se parara con ella, así que el empujón cuando su peso la contuvo fue completamente inesperado. Winry termino cayendo en su regazo con un chillido de sorpresa.

Incluso estando ebrio, los reflejos de Ed era mejores que los de la mayoría. Antes de que ella pudiera caer al piso, su mano la había envuelto por la cintura, empujándola hacia él, evitando que siguiera de largo.

Winry espero un momento para que su corazón se calmara, luego intento reincorporarse.

Ed no movió el brazo. Winry seguía firmemente aplastada contra su cuerpo, su busto presionado contra el pecho de él, su rostro en el cuello del chico.

"Uh, Ed…" Comenzó, su corazón volviendo a acelerarse. "Gracias por la oportuna atrapada, pero… ¿Podrías soltarme?"

"¿Por qué?." murmuró él. "Esto es cómodo."

Oyó una risita de parte de los otros ocupantes de la habitación, y los miro enojada lo mejor que pudo por encima del hombro de Ed.

"Vamos, Ed. Es el alcohol – tu en verdad no quieres esto."

'_Sin importar cuanto pueda quererlo yo' _agrego en silencio. _'Pero estas borracho. Como dije, solo es el alcohol.'_

"Shi quiero esto." Gruño Ed. "Pero shi a ti no te gushta..."

Su brazo se deslizo, permitiéndole poner espacio entre sus cuerpos. Winry soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba de él – había sido difícil pensar claro con el rostro de Ed a unos centímetros del suyo, forzándola a reunir todo su autocontrol para no besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

"¿Ahora que te parece todo eso de 'ir a la cama' que mencione?"

Ed pareció considerarlo. "Nah. Me eshtoy divirtiendo. Yo eshtoy aquí, tu eshtash aquí¿qué mash podría querer?"

Winry resistió el deseo de aplastarle la frente contra la mesa.

"Hey." Llamo al grupo que estaba detrás suyo. "Alguien me daría una mano? Él es demasiado pesado para que lo mueva sola."

Breda se rió. "¡Yo no voy a llevarlo a su habitación!. Solo déjalo desmayarse donde esta – estará bien en la mañana. Con una resaca del demonio, pero bien."

Winry frunció el ceño. "¡Debiluchos!"

"Hey, Win'y." Arrastro las palabras Ed. "Ten'o una pergunta"

"Ed, puedes preguntarme mientras vamos en camino a tu habitación¡por favor levántate!."

Ed se negó a moverse, y en vez de ello jalo un poquito la minifalda que estaba usando. "¿Cómo esh que tienesh que ushar ropash como eshta? Shiempre hace tan difícil concentrarshe durante los arreglosh."

Eso sorprendió a Winry. Nunca había imaginado que Ed estuviera al tanto de lo que estuviera usando – despues de todo, ella era la que estaba enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo. Él no sentía lo mismo por ella... ¿Verdad?

Pero los balbuceos de Ed no parecieron haberse desalentado en lo mas mínimo por la falta de atención de su audiencia "Honeshtamente, trabajar en esha diminuta pollerita… o esa coshita tipo soshten tubo… esh shimplemente distrayente, porque entonshes en to'o lo que puedo penshar esh en ti y a durash penash puedo e'itar besharte hashta perder el shentido en medio de una reparashión..."

Winry casi se cae ya que sus palabras la hicieron temblar. _'No, él esta borracho. ¡Esto no quiere decir nada!.'_

Se estaba haciendo difícil mantener sus buenas intenciones con Ed sentado frente a ella, completamente borracho y pronunciando todo lo que ella había deseado, pero jamás había soñado, escuchar de él.

Así que cuando Falman le dio un golpecito en el hombro, ella casi grito en shock. "¿S-Si?"

"Riza llamo," comento el hombre, intentando esconder una sonrisa, mientras Ed se mecía de atrás a adelante en la silla.. "Dice que Ed se va a despertar con una resaca mortal, así que deberá hacer que beba un poco de agua, que coma tostada quemada, seguido de mas agua."

"¿Huh?."

"Dice que ayudara con la resaca."

"Oh, claro, gracias," Winry sonrió, luego suspiro exasperada mientras Ed soltaba risitas tontas de forma descontrolada. "¿Alguna sugerencia sobre como llevarlo arriba y a su cama?."

"Bueno…" Falman intento lucir inocente, pero no logro conseguirlo. "¿Que tal si solo se aleja?."

"¿Y él me seguirá?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No?"

Winry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse de Ed, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Ed se mostró casi alarmado por su repentina salida.

"Hey, Win'y," le llamo, intentado pararse. "¿Donde vash?. ¡No te vashas shin mi!."

Ella se detuvo, dando tiempo a que la alcance, con sus trastabilleos ebrios. "Vamos, Ed. Me voy arriba."

"'Key."

Él estaba tambaleándose levemente, así que Winry lo agarro de los hombros para estabilizarlo. Lograron salir por la puerta de la oficina y llegar al final del corredor, pero las escaleras era una historia completamente diferente.

"¿Or qué she estan mov'endo?." murmuro Ed, ojeándolas como uno miraría a un asesino famoso.

"No se estan moviendo Ed. Solo te parece a ti que lo hacen."

"¡No sheash condeshendiente conmigo Win'y!. ¡She eshtán moviendo!."

Rogando en silencio por paciencia, Winry intento persuadirlo para que suba los escalones. "Muy bien Ed, se están moviendo. ¿Que tal si nosotros también nos movemos?."

Winry intento encaminarse a las escaleras, confiando en que Ed nuevamente la seguiría, excepto que estas aparentemente se veían mucho mas peligrosas de lo que había creído.

"¡Cuidado, Winry!."

Y el repentino tirón en su brazo fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al piso. Sus manos se estiraron automáticamente para aferrarse cualquier cosa que pudiera mantenerla en pie, solo consiguiendo agarrar el hombro de Ed mientras caía. La mano que lo aferró desacomodo su ya precario equilibrio, y él cayo encima suyo, sacándole el aliento.

Winry se quedo quieta por varios minutos, intentando recuperarse de su repentino golpe. Era difícil con Ed acostado encima suyo – su peso era considerable, y no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse.

"Ed." Jadeo ella. "¿Puedes moverte?."

"Cómodo," le murmuro, dándole a Winry una fuerte sensación de deja vu. ¿No habían tenido esta conversación cuando ella cayo en su regazo?."

Ed suspiro contento, y le acaricio el cuello con la nariz. Winry tembló, intentando ignorar los deliciosos escalofríos que cruzaban su columna de arriba a abajo.

"¿Ed…?." murmuro, intentando abrirse camino a sacudidas de debajo de él. Estaban justo en frente a las escaleras, si alguien llegaba y los veía...

Luego se paralizo. El cuerpo de Ed – masculino, adolescente y lleno de hormonas – acababa de reaccionar en una forma muy predecible a tener un cuerpo femenino moviéndose debajo suyo.

"Uh… Ed…?." La voz de Winry se había vuelto bastante temblorosa de repente.

"Te dije que lash escalerash she estaban mov'endo. Mejor ten mash cu'dado que no te ataq'en otra vesh."

Por un momento, Winry no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era algún tipo de sueño surrealista. Estaba acostada debajo de un Edward borracho que se estaba excitando físicamente ante el contacto corporal y que actualmente estaba murmurando sobre malignas escaleras móviles.

No sabia si reírse o morir de vergüenza.

"Ed… puedes… salirte de encima mío. ¿Por favor?"

Ed pareció pensarlo un momento. "'Key."

Él consiguió medio rodar, medio gatear de encima suyo, y Winry tomo varias bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarse. E intentando evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran por debajo de la cintura de Ed.

"Vamos…um… tomemos el ascensor." Winry murmuro, pateándose mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso en primer lugar.

_**oooooooo**_

Afortunadamente, Ed estuvo nada característicamente callado durante el viaje en elevador, la única interrupción eran las ocasionales sonrisita tonta y risita idiota. De alguna manera sabia que ella estaba mejor sin saber en que estaba pensando.

Consiguió obtener de él las llaves del dormitorio y llevarlo a hasta su habitación sin mucho lío. Pero luego llego la parte en donde ella debía intentar meterlo _en_ la cama.

"A la cama, Señor Borracho como zorrillo Alquimista de Acero."

"¿Tu también?." Le pregunto Ed esperanzado.

"No Ed, yo no voy a ir a la cama contigo. Confía en mi, ve a la cama y a dormir, y me lo agradecerás en la mañana."

"¿Lo 'are?."

"Bueno, es probable estés demasiado ocupado maldiciendo al alcohol para agradecerme, pero asumo que estarás agradecido por que te saque de esa fiesta antes de que bebieras mas."

Para su sorpresa, Ed parecía estar pensándolo bien. "Tienesh rashon. No te agradeshco lo shufishiente."

"Ed, no lo quise decir de esa manera. Me agradeces mucho."

"Pero no shufishiente," continuo con tenacidad. "Digo, te doy grashiash por el automail y todo, pero nunca por sher tan linda conmigo, o por sher mi amiga, o por..."

"Ed, esta bien. De verdad." Winry lo interrumpió. "Tampoco soy tan grandiosa. Solo hago esas cosas porque... eres importante para mi."

Ed se dejo caer en la cama, sonriéndole mareado. "Hey, Win'y... Te amo, lo shabes¿No?."

Winry ahogo una exhalación. ¿Qué él qué?.¿La amaba?.¿Él la _amaba_?.¿A ella?. Pero… estaba borracho.

"¿Debo asumir que es el alcohol el que esta hablando?." Consiguió susurrar.

El rostro de Ed decayó. "Shi ashes eso, creo que podr'a llorar."

Winry estaba sin palabras. ¿Él lo decía en serio?. ¿Ed la amaba? .¿De verdad la amaba?. "Yo...uh...yo..."

"Esta bien shi no me amash también." Murmuro, luciendo absolutamente descorazonado.

Winry tomo aire profundamente. Mientras que un desliz de lengua ebria no era como se había imaginado que ellos se confesarían uno al otro, este era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Hundirse o nadar.

"Yo te amo, Ed. Y lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¿De verdad?." El rostro de Ed se ilumino como un niño a quien le acaban de dar su golosina favorita.

"De verdad. Ahora ve a dormir, estaré aquí en la mañana para ayudarte con tu resaca."

Ed hizo un sonido afirmativo en lo profundo de su garganta y cerro los ojos.

_**oooooooo**_

Ed se despertó con un terrible dolor latiéndole en la sien. ¿Lo habían noqueado? Intento ponerse de pie con dificultad, para enfrentar a quienquiera que lo hubiese atacado, solo para descubrir que estaba en su propia cama. ¿Qué?.

Entonces su memoria regreso, al menos parcialmente. La fiesta de Navidad, el concurso de beber con Roy... y todo lo ocurrido después estaba oscuro. ¿cómo había llegado a su cama?.

Frunció el ceño cuando alguien entro a su habitación, el golpe de pies contra el piso era obscenamente ruidoso a sus oídos.

"¿Ed?"

"¿Winry?." logro croar, sintiendo su boca como si estuviera llena de ceniza. "¿Qué…?."

"Veo que llego tu resaca." Dijo ella, pasándole un vaso de agua. "No te preocupes, Riza me dijo como tratarla."

"¿Como llegue aquí?." Murmuro Ed, tomando un trago liberal de agua, a pesar de las protestas de su estomago. "Recuerdo la competencia de tragos, pero todo se vuelve nubloso después de eso"

Winry se habia girado para intentar acomodar sus sabanas, y ante esas palabras, se había quedado completamente rígida.

"¿Nada?." Susurro, su voz sonaba apagada.

"Nada de nada." Volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

"Oh."

Ed intento ver su rostro. Winry había sonado... triste. ¿Por qué?.

"¿Winry?."

"Termina tu agua," Le dijo abruptamente, con voz apretada. "Tienes que tomar tragos largos, luego comer un poco de tostada quemada y finalmente beber un poco mas de agua."

"Eso no suena como una cura que de la que haya oído antes."

"Lastima."

Y salió molesta del dormitorio – cada paso provocaba un gesto de dolor en el, por la agonía que apuñalaba su sien – Ed no pudo evitar preguntarse porque estaba tan enojada.

_**oooooooo**_

Winry metió sus cosas en su valija, intentando contener las lagrimas. Iba a regresar a Rush Valley hoy mismo. Había planeado quedarse en Central por una semana, pero ahora...

Ahora, no creía poder hacerlo. No después de...

'_En verdad era el alcohol'_ Pensó Winry amargada_. 'Bueno, al menos el no recuerda mi confesión. Gracias al cielo por las pequeñas bendiciones.'_

Pero Winry no se sentía para nada agradecida. Apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar mientras ayudaba a Ed con la cura de Riza para la resaca, ni pensar en aguantar una semana. Solo necesitaba regresar a Rush Valley, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos, y lograría manejarlo.

Curioso, ella habia tenido pocos problemas manejando el hecho de que Ed no sintiera lo mismo, pero que le entregaran sus sueños en bandeja de plata y luego se los arrebataran era casi mas de lo que podía soportar.

Su pecho le dolía, sus ojos ardían y lo único que Winry quería era tumbarse en la cama, enterrar su rostro en la almohada y llorar a gusto.

Así que eso hizo.

_**oooooooo**_

"¿Garfiel la necesitaba?" Pregunto Al.

"Eso es lo que dijo," Murmuro Ed, saludando con la mano mientras el tren de Winry se alejaba de la estación, intentado no sentirse decepcionado. Pero había estado esperando pasar una semana con Winry.

"Hermano. ¿Para ti...Winry no parecía...triste?"

Ed se encogió de hombres. "Algo. Probablemente solo este decepcionada por no poder pasar una semana en Central gastando mi dinero."

"Tal vez… ¿Paso algo en la fiesta?"

"No lo creo. Quiero decir, no recuerdo la mayor parte..."

Al se burlo. "Alégrate, hermano. Es probable no quieras recordarlo."

"No lo sé Al. Tengo la sensación de que paso algo importante..."

_**oooooooo**_

Ed se acomodo entre sus sabanas con un bostezo agradecido. Había sido un largo día. Un día largo y difícil lleno de resacas y burlas sobre la fiesta por parte del equipo de Mustang. Tanto este como Hawkeye se habían tomado el día libre por alguna razón, y sin la teniente alrededor para controlarlos, las burlas habían sido casi interminables. En pocas palabras, estaba feliz de ir a la cama.

Pero en el crepuscular mundo entre el despertar y el dormir, sus recuerdos le empezaron a regresar.

_Win'yyyyy…Me eshtaba gushtando esho._

_¡Alguien she robo 'i shaco!_

_Es el alcohol – en verdad tu no quieres esto._

_Shi quiero esto _

_A durash penash puedo e'itar besharte hashta perder el shentido en medio de una reparación..._

_Te dije que lash escalerash she estaban mov'endo. Mejor ten mash cu'dado que no te ataq'en otra vesh ._

_No te agradeshco lo shufishiente_

_Hey, Win'y… Te amo, lo shabes¿No?_

_¿Debo asumir que ese es el alcohol hablando?_

_Shi ashes eso, creo que podr'a llorar_

_Te amo Ed. Y lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo._

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de golpe. ¡Le había dicho a Winry que la amaba!. ¡Y ella también lo amaba!. La necesidad de soltar un grito de alegría fue controlada por el hecho de que Winry no estaba mas aquí. Ella habia regresado a Rush Valley. ¿Por qué?. ¿Ella solo le había dicho eso para tranquilizarlo?

_¿Debo asumir que es el alcohol el que esta hablando?_

Ed cerro los ojos por el dolor momentáneo. Él lo había olvidado. Se despertó sin recuerdos, y Winry debió haber asumido...

Ella debió asumir que en verdad _fue _el alcohol el que estaba hablando.

No era de sorprender que hubiera regresado como bólido a Rush Valley. Ella le había desnudado los secretos mas profundos de su corazón, y la mañana siguiente, el ni siquiera se acordaba de haber hablado con ella. Su estomago se retorció al imaginar lo lastimada que debió sentirse Winry.

Bueno, podía arreglarlo. ¿Cierto? Iría a Rush Valley y le diría que recordaba todo y que el alcohol no había creado sus emociones, solo lo hicieron mas relajado respecto a expresarlas.

Se pregunto que tan pronto podría tomar el tren a Rush Valley.

_**oooooooo**_

Winry suspiró mientras comenzaba a trabajar en la pierna de automail. Solo había pasado un día desde su regreso, pero ya se estaba sintiendo mejor. Ya no sentía que iba a estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento... pero todavía estaba abatida y deprimida. Se figuraba que eso era normal y que era probable se seguiría sintiendo así por un largo tiempo.

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, nunca oyó los pasos tras ella. Cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta justo junto a su oído, salto de la silla con un chillido, la mano dirigiéndose a su llave, lista para defenderse...

Pero solo era Ed.

Igual le tiro la llave, ventilando algunos de sus sentimientos bajo el disfraz de estar furiosa porque rompió su automail… un momento, este parecía estar funcionando perfectamente.

Ed hizo un gesto de dolor, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se incorporaba lentamente. No le grito, ni recrimino ni le pregunto porque lo había golpeado – sospechaba que ya sabia el motivo.

"Winry," dijo suavemente, parándose directamente frente a ella.

Winry bajo la vista al piso. "Ed... ¿Por qué estas aquí? Quiero decir, tus miembros parecen estar bien..."

"Bueno. ¿Tu sabes que olvide lo que hice la noche que me emborrache?." Levanto el rostro de Winry hacia el con suaves dedos debajo de su barbilla. "Bueno, mi memoria regreso."

Él se inclino hacia su rostro pálido y sus ojos abiertos. "Y esta vez puedo decir, perfectamente sobrio, que sin duda no fue el alcohol."

La boca de Winry se abrió por la sorpresa, pero lo que sea que iba a decir murió en su garganta cuando los labios de Ed rozaron los suyos.

'_¡Lo dijo en serio!' _gritó extasiado su cerebro. '_¡Lo dijo en serio!'_

Arrojo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ed, y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

**Fin.**

**oooooooo**

**Fic original de Yellow Mask; Traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

**oooooooo**

Nota de traducción:

Edicion: _**Leiram**_.

Hola gente. ¿Como andan todos?

Yo aqui, sigo con mi vida y aparte me hago ratitos para seguir buscando historias que puedan gustarles a ustedes, los lectores, asi pueden pasar un buen rato.

Espero haberlo conseguido.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews en mis otras historias. Por cierto, para alguien que creo que lo menciono. Traducir a Yellow Mask es bastante facil, ella escribe muy bien para empezar, con lo que ya tengo media batalla ganada.

Mientras sigo esperando sus reviews y pronto ya habra nuevas publicaciones de esta y otros autores.

_Laberinto de Cristal._


End file.
